Love in Unusual Places
by scarhead15th3b35t
Summary: Lily Potter has never been a normal girl but after going to Diagon Ally, befriending Draco Malfoy and getting a wand unusual even by Wizard standards, who wants to be normal? HPDM Girl Powerful Veela Harry  REVIEW Warning: highly AU
1. Prologue

This is my first time writing a fanfic for fanfiction and I hope you like it. There will be no flames allowed and I hope you'll be able to give me constructive criticism actually _capable _of helping me improve my writing. Please REVIEW to tell me what you think of it.

Here's the full summary:

Lily Harmony Potter has never been a normal girl. Trapped in an abusive home she called the Dursley household and forced to endure the strange happenings of her life in silence, she's also never had a normal life. About a week before her eleventh birthday, she gets into a violent encounter with Dudley Dursley, her _dear_,_ sweet_ cousin, causing her to discover something surprising about herself that she's never known before. Getting her Hogwarts letter, visiting Diagon Ally (by herself might I add), making friends with a certain Draco Malfoy (and making him smitten with her might I add), and acquiring two incredibly rare familiars. Will there be anything she won't do? Girl! Harry, Powerful! Harry, Veela! Harry DMHP


	2. Chapter 1 Veela Discovery

K, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it. I should warn you though that I'm really slow at updating, so probably one every two weeks. Please tell me what you think and give me some helpful reviews... or, come to think of it, just review for reviewing's sake :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Veela Discovery<strong>

It was currently lunch at St. Grogory's Primary School near Little Whinging, Surrey. Everyone was either eating at the cafeteria or chatting with friends at their respective tables. Lily Potter was doing neither. As of now, she was sitting in the gardens behind the school, reading and completely relaxed. Lily liked it in the gardens. There was something about the colorful petals of the ample flowers there that made it seem alive, magical even. Besides, she thought, being able to talk to them and know what they need instinctively most definitely helped.

Unlike anybody in the school, or perhaps anywhere else in the world for that matter, Lily had a strange affinity with plants.

Somehow or other, she was able to communicate to them and they, back. It delighted Lily to no ends but only served to drive a wedge between her and her classmates.

This particular ability had been discovered during her first year. After having been mercilessly teased by Dudley and Piers in front of the class, Lily had run away, straight into the garden. There she met the gardener, Mr. Paisley. He was having trouble with a particular plant and Lily, being the curious girl as she was before, approached him to help. She had touched one of the leaves of the plant then and a peculiar thing happened. The aura of the plant touched her and it told her what she needed to do, without conveying any words, she just knew. Moving on automatic, she dug the plant out carefully without cutting any roots then moved it to an empty spot on another of the beds, an area that was fully exposed to sunlight in the day. Mr. Paisley had commented at the time that it wouldn't work but, in order to humor her, left it it there before continuing his business. Imagine his surprise when he saw it blooming the next day.

From then on, Lily had always helped at the gardens, becoming good friends with Mr. Paisley and cultivating her talent together with him who, unlike her classmates, didn't seem to mind the power. In fact, a quarter of the garden as of now had been planted by her.

Humming happily, Lily returned her thoughts back to the book currently in her lap. _Pride and Prejudice _had been recommended to her by Mr. Paisley having noticed her love for books. She had to say it had so far been a nice book (she had just reached the part where Elizabeth hiked to Netherland to tend to her sister) and she was enjoying it thoroughly. So much in fact that she didn't notice the heavy footsteps coming in the direction of the cafeteria until it was too late.

"Hello, Lily," a loud, obnoxious voice said from above her.

Lily froze, recognizing the voice anywhere. Dudley Dursley. The bane of her existence, the reason for all things evil, the devil incarnate. In other words, her _cousin_.

"Dursley," she greeted in a nonchalant tone, hoping that she was able to mask the fear in her voice.

Apparently not as there was a smirk in his voice the next time he spoke.

"Have you been hiding from us again?" he asked, impatience mixed with malice coloring his words.

Lily wracked her brain for a good excuse. She couldn't use the teacher one, she had already used it one too many times. Friends? She had none. Mr. Paisley wasn't even at the garden yet, probably taking a break at the kitchens.

"Um, enjoying the good weather?" she asked weakly. Her eyes were already itching to close in a vain attempt to shut the pain out.

Above her, Dudley tsked while his friends snickered.

"Wrong answer, Lily."

Almost immediately, she felt two hands grasp her from behind, keeping her securely in one place. By this time, her face was already streaked with silent tears and her book was lying forgotten at her side.

"Already crying, Lily? We haven't even touched you yet," Dudley taunted. She cracked one eye open enough for her to see his victorious face, complete with a malicious smirk and cruel, bright eyes. Her stomach turned flip flops, desperation filling her being.

"Please Dudley, just let me go. I promise not to hide again," she whimpered.

Mentally, she berated herself, remembering rule number one: Never beg. Now all Dudley would do was torture her all the more. The sick thing.

True to his word, he just laughed.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Then the pain started.

Truthfully, Lily didn't know how long she spent getting kicked about by the five boys who were all considerably bigger than her. All she did know was that nearing the end of the beating, the type of pain changed. How or why, she had no clue but suddenly, the sensation changed from the feeling of shoes coming into contact with her skin to knives cutting into her body in numerous amounts.

Usually, Lily prided herself in not making a sound during these types of beatings but this time, the pain was too much for her and she couldn't suppress a piercing scream from cutting into the air.

"Stop! What are you doing with Lily?"

A burst of hope erupted inside of her, overpowering the pain for a second.

"Mr. Paisley!" she managed to whisper hoarsely, the 'knives' cutting in deeper into her skin.

Somewhere in her subconscious, she could vaguely hear Dudley screaming at the boys to run and the sounds of pounding footsteps following it before the heavy breathing of an adult came from near her ear.

"Oh my god," the pale Mr. Paisley gasped," Are you alright, Lily?"

She wanted to roll her eyes. Did he seriously think she was alright? There were knives digging into her skin for goodness's sake! Suppressing the, admittedly rude action (Mr. Paisley was clearly in a panic), Lily settled for a moan.

The feeling of Mr. Paisley's arms wrapping around her came in a second.

"I'll bring you to the nurse," he muttered wildly under his breath, his eyes darting about," She'll know what to do."

But before he could take another step forward, Lily struggled weakly in his arms.

"No nurse," she managed to croak out, her arms flailing lightly. She didn't know why she said that but, like how she could 'speak' to plants, it came with the instincts. Somewhere in Lily's fevered mind she knew that telling her would be bad. The nurse just wouldn't understand.

Mr. Paisley paused mid-step, staring at the pale and shaking girl in his arms.

"You don't want to go to the nurse?" he asked dubiously

At her affirmative nod, he gaped.

"Then where do you want to go?" he almost yelled.

"Stay… here."

She shut her eyes again as she felt another 'knife' slice through her skin.

"Here?" he asked wearily, staring at her as if she had gone mad.

Not having enough energy to say anything else, she just nodded.

"You're sure?" he pressed.

Again she nodded faintly, her eyes drooping a fraction.

Mr. Paisley sighed, seeing she was in no condition to argue, before giving up.

"If you say so," he muttered defeatedly. Maneuvering her head carefully, he took care not to jostle her too much and in no time at all, he and Lily were sitting back down on the soft grass.

Angrily, he glared at the direction the fat pig and his friends ran off to.

"Stupid Dursley," he snarled under his breath, his fingers subconsciously running through Lily's ginger red air when he felt another shuddering breath from her.

During all of Lily's five years at St. Grogory's, he had always seen Lily harassed by one of his gang or other. Honestly, he had no idea why they teased her so. Lily was a quiet, innocent girl who deserved none of the torture she was subjected to everyday. She was funny and quirky in her own way and had a dry sense of humor. It was a wonder why all that innocence hadn't gone away even after everything she had to go through.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mr. Paisley suddenly realized that the body that was in his lap was now trembling like a leaf, twisting this way and that and flailing her hands wildly. He hugged her tightly, firmly securing her arms down so as not to let her hurt herself.

"Come on, Lily," he murmured, eying her shaking form worriedly," Wake up."

Truth be told, Lily had spent enough time in the gardens with him for him to already consider her as his own daughter. Of course he had never told anybody of that but anyone could see it in his eyes when he watched Lily tending to the plants carefully or laughing about a joke she had told. And now, with her sickly form in her lap, he believed that nothing else could scare him more.

Lily gasped in pain suddenly and Mr. Paisley found his grip loosening when a blue light cocooned her, bringing him along.

He stared at the girl in awe. It seemed that there was more to Lily Potter than what meets the eye.

Before his eyes, the girl slowly stopped shaking as badly as before, though tiny tremors still rocked her body from time to time. Her hair slowly lengthened to mid back, losing the childish and slightly messy locks he had seen on her when they had fist met. Her face turned heart shaped, and her nose shrunk a little, making her slightly more elegant as the transformation went along. Her body developed curves and she became a more hour-glassed shape. Her eyelashes became longer and her lips fuller.

The air around him buzzed lazily and vibrated one more time before the blue light evaporated and Lily finally relaxed.

Mr. Paisley blinked as he stared at the matured teenager in her arms who had been Lily moments before.

As of now, the only question running through his mind was: _What the heck just happened?_

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>For those of you who are not sure, that was Lily's (Harry's) veela blood becoming active.<p>

p.s. Mr. Paisley is just my OC, the only one in the story

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2 H Letter & Family Matters

Hi, this is the second chapter and thanks to the first person to review. Hope you like this one and don't frorget to REVIEW too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Hogwarts Letter and Diagon Ally<strong>

The next week was difficult for Lily as she used the time to get used to her new body. Mr. Paisley had hugged her when she had woken up after the fainting spell and explained all of what happened that day, which was lucky because her memory wasn't that much up to standard and there were many holes to fill. Both Mr. Paisley and Lily agreed that the whole thing was just a freak accident and resolved not to speak about it, rather continue with their old façade. It wasn't exactly similar to their previous relationship as they were now closer to each other than ever before and he was now more protective but Lily found herself adapting quickly to it. The only problem in her life now was her classmates' ample questions about her sudden growth spurt and the male species' ample stares.

Lily sighed again in frustration as she slammed the door of her locker close.

"What?" she snapped, her glare turning to the unfortunate boy behind her who squeaked then scurried off.

She kneaded her forehead. What was wrong with all these people? Sure she looked much nicer than she did before, sure she was the total definition of _hot_, but did they have to be so _obvious _about it?

She scowled at another boy who had stopped to stare at her. She hated life sometimes.

"Hi Lily," Mr. Paisley greeted as he took a seat beside her.

She looked up briefly to flash him a smile before returning her avid interest to her book.

"Wotcher, Mr. Paisley," greeted Lily, all her attention currently occupied.

He looked at the cover of the book in amusement.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Aren't you already bored with that thing?" he asked, muffling a fond chuckle and ruffling Lily's silky hair" You've already read it twice!"

Lily frowned, finally looking up before sending a playful glare at him.

"Yes," she allowed," but it's really nice. And I absolutely _love _the romance between Darcy and Elizabeth. They are so cute together!"

Mr. Paisley smiled at her once more before closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree behind them.

"It's a slow day, isn't it?"

Copying him, Lily mumbled her agreement.

"I heard that it's your birthday tomorrow," he remarked, lazily opening one eye to check on her reaction. True to her word, she blushed and mumbled a shy 'yeah' under her breath.

He grinned.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you and I'm giving it whether you like it or not," he added sternly seeing as Lily was about to argue. Honestly, the girl deserved a few good points in her life, a present would be the least he could do.

She sighed then smiled as tears of happiness worked their way into her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Paisley," she whispered, hugging him in a n attempt to prevent them from leaking out.

Said person smiled as he started running his fingers through her hair again, a habit only recently introduced.

"Think nothing of it, my dear."

They didn't notice a brown barn owl make its way to them until it was near enough to screech its greetings, dropping an official looking envelope in its wake into Lily's lap.

"Stupid owl!" Lily cursed as she stood up to brush her clothes down. She glared at it venomously but it merely gave her a look clearly saying: well-what-are-you-waiting-for-open-it!

"What is it?" Mr. Paisley asked, standing up as well and peering at the paper curiously.

Frowning, Lily picked up the envelope and turned it over only to gasp as she read the written words.

"What is it?" he asked, itching to snatch it out of her hands but not daring to invoke her wrath.

"It's-" she said still slightly in awe," It's an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts."

Almost immediately, all interest leaked out of him again.

"Oh, he replied dryly," That's all?"

Lily smacked him.

"I haven't told you the good part yet!" she protested, amusement coloring her words.

Huffily, he crossed his arms.

"Well? Get on with it!"

"It's a school teaching _magic_."

Without further ado, Mr. Paisley burst out laughing as the last word left her lips.

"_Magic?"_ he chuckled, doubled over, "Do you _honestly _believe that hoax?"

Too late, he noticed Lily was not laughing along with him, instead staring transfixed at the envelope.

"You don't really believe that?" he asked almost hesitantly," Do you?"

Snapping out of her trance, she shrugged in obvious helplessness. "I don't know," she answered," Should I? This would be a good explanation for all those weird things in my life."

Mr. Paisley frowned.

"Come on, Lily. You know those were just freak accidents."

Still doubtful, she ducked out of the hug he had attempted to give him. Luckily, he took the hint and kept his distance but anyone could see the hurt written clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once she noticed the expression. And she did sound sorry, so sincerely sorry that he couldn't help but forgive her.

"But what if this is actually _true_," she asked after an awkward silence, her eyes shining with hopeful tears," Then there'd be a logical explanation to my problems and, in loosely described terms, I'd be considered _normal_."

Frowning, Mr. Paisley couldn't help but let his heart soften at the insecure girl in front of him. Lily may act mature and look mature but it was all but a mask. He often forgot that she was only an eleven year old, after all.

He opened his arms slightly, hoping she wouldn't reject him this time. Luckily, she didn't.

Rushing into his arms, Lily finally allowed the tears go unchecked.

"There, there," Mr. Paisley comforted, looking unsure of himself," I didn't know how hard it was for you. You're right, of course, you deserve any chance at happiness you get." _And the damned Dursleys are sure as hell going to give it to you in this life_, he added in a slightly malicious tone mentally.

Once she got the remaining sniffles under control, he forced himself to smile.

"Why don't you open the letter now," he suggested, still feeling slightly doubtful about the letter. Sure it looked official enough but he didn't think he would be able to handle the heartbroken look she'd give him if it _was _a hoax.

Lily beamed slightly.

"Okay!" she said in a considerably cheerier tone than before.

Mr. Paisley stared at the girl as she read it, her eyes getting larger with every line.

"Would you read it aloud for me?" he asked curiously.

Opening her mouth, she read out the letter for Mr. Paisley to hear, though it was slightly difficult as her voice was steadily getting more jumbled out with every word. Bemused, he eventually was able to make it out.

_**Ms. L. Potter, the Spot Under the Holly Tree, the Garden, St. Grogory's. **_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, all of which can be found at Diagon Ally which is in London.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Lily gave Mr. Paisley _the Look._

"I told you!" she practically cooed," I knew it was real! I knew it! I'm a witch!"

She did a sort of victory dance. Smiling, Mr. Paisley chuckled.

"Yes, you were right and I was wrong. How happy you must be!" he added the last part sarcastically but Lily couldn't be phased in her ecstatic mood.

"Oh," she said in surprise when another paper slid out from behind it. "There's more."

At Mr. Paisley's enquiring look, she read on, aloud of course.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Both Lily's and Mr. Paisley's eyes were wide when they finished reading the list.

"Woah!" the former exclaimed, her eyes as big as dishes.

For once, Mr. Paisley was speechless but he managed to nod.

"Woah, indeed."

A few minutes later of awkward silence, Lily suddenly jumped up to her feet from her spot on the ground.

"Oh no!" she yelled in dismay suddenly experiencing a drastic mood change from her previous cheery attitude.

"What?" Mr. Paisley asked, jumping when he had first heard her shout.

Almost in tears, Lily told him of her money problem.

"I don't have enough money to buy all these things!" she said remorsefully, sliding down the tree trunk she was leaning on until she was sitting in a fetal position. "What am I going to do?"

Mr. Paisley frowned before a thoughtful expression passed his face.

"You know," he said after a while," I could give you some money first, I'm sure they'd be able to convert it into Wizarding Cash or whatever they call them."

"But, Mr. Paisley," Lily protested, finally looking up from her lap, "I really couldn't! You've done a lot for me already, this would be too much!"

He gave her a stern look.

"Now look here missy," he said firmly, catching Lily's eye and holding it," I haven't even come close to the things I should have done for you in this lifetime. And this is the least I could do for you. So you better not complain or there'll be hell to pay."

Lily seemed to take in what he said for a few minutes before she sniffled and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Paisley," she whispered before latching herself onto his arm like a lifeline.  
>"It's no problem, Lils," he said gently, peeling a reluctant Lily from his arms only to hug her properly around the middle.<p>

"Besides," he added, feeling nervous all of a sudden and knowing he was about to take a giant leap," That's what family is for, right?"

All of a sudden, the cries stopped and Mr. Paisley feared he had taken the step too early on and had damaged the fragile relationship he had with the girl.

"Lily?" he asked hesitantly, poking her softly in the back," If you don't want to be a family, it's alright, I just thought-"

Before he could continue, however, he heard a girlish giggle coming from his charge.

"Lily?"

As he shifted back, he found himself meeting the large vibrant green orbs of a certain Lily Potter, both of which were currently watery and glimmering with love and hope. A barrage of other emotions flowed undercurrent but for now, they settled on those two. Slightly unnerved by the incredibly hopeful look on the teenager's face, Mr. Paisley nonetheless held it firm. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she whispered.

"You'll be my family?"

He felt his heart melt into goo from the pure adoration in the girl's eyes.

"Family."

They sealed the promise with an exuberant hug from both parties.

Lily sighed happily in her adoptive father's arms. She finally had a family.

* * *

><p>Kay, hoped you liked it. Remember to REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Reading About the Past

I'm just continuing from here so that you have quick updates. Sorry that you might think the relationship with tom is too fast but honestly, I can't write any slower. Please REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Reading About the Past<strong>

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" the worried voice of Mr. Paisley asked again, breaking through the excited thoughts of Lily's about Diagon Ally.

"Yes, dad," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. After all, it wouldn't do to have a fight with Mr. Paisley only a day after he was newly christened as her father.

Mr. Paisley beamed slightly at the word but most of his face was still set in worry, making his worry lines more prominent and altogether making him look years older. "Did you bring the hundred pounds I gave you?"

Rather hesitantly, Lily brought out the bundle of notes from her pocket.

"You know," she said, scowling lightly as she eyed the bundle with an expression akin to disgust," you didn't have to give me so much money; you could've just given me ten and be done with it. Besides, what could I possibly buy with this much?"

Smiling amusedly at the irritated face his daughter was unknowingly making, as he knew she didn't like charity, he said," You might not know," in a mysterious way which was only ruined by his smile.

Lily sighed before shaking her head in feigned disappointment.

"Once a charity case, always a charity case," she said playfully before ducking out of the incoming smack that was aimed for her head.

"Hey!" he said in mock hurt," Verbally abusing your sponsor won't get more funds you know!"

She smiled in that innocent way of hers that made boys melt.

"I know," she said cheerily before skipping in the direction of a seemingly empty space which was in fact the entrance to the Wizarding World.

Warm brown eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight. Sighing, Mr. Paisley started the car up again.

"Woah," Lily breathed as she took in her surroundings with barely concealed awe. The inside of the bar was decorated in an olden style with wooden tables, worn tablecloths and even a torch at the back. It wasn't much but it held a certain endearment in her eyes. _Strange,_ she thought with a wry smile, _Mr. Paisley's tastes may be growing on me_. There weren't many people at the moment, only a few customers.

"First time here, miss?"

Suppressing a surprised gasp and spinning around in a flash, Lily let out a relieved chuckle when she realized it was only the bartender, smiling kindly from behind the counter. He looked expectant and she realized that he was expecting her answer.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to get my Hogwarts supplies."

The bartender smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling with good humor while his hands ran up and down on the glass he was cleaning.

"Then I hope you like your trip to Diagon Ally, my name is Tom by the way."

Lily smiled, her eyes twinkling beautifully, and held out her hand.

"Lily Potter."

Tom's cheerful face suddenly went slack and his glass fell from his hand. Moving out of reflex, she grabbed it just before it hit the floor and cautiously placed it back on the table before turning her worried gaze to the bartender who still hadn't gained speech yet.

"Mister? Tom? Are you alright?"" she asked worriedly, squirming uncomfortably under the suddenly intense stare of Tom.

Slowly shaking out of his trance, Tom picked the glass up again with half glazed eyes, his hands moving at the speed of lightning over the surface.

"That was some good reflexes," he murmured still looking at awe at something. .

She nervously nodded her head. She didn't tell him that she had fast reflexes just so that she could dodge fast enough not to get hit by Dudley's fists or that she was so fast because she spent at least half a day running away from his gang.

"Um," Lily said hesitantly," Are you really alright?"

Tom gave her a small smile, the look leaving his eyes to be replaced by his usual cheerfulness and an underlying curiousity.

"Yes," he said earnestly," But are you really Lily Potter?"

She nodded but looked confused.

"Yes, why?"

A twinkle entered Tom's eyes as he gestured out back.

"Follow me and I'll explain."

Still feeling confused but trusting Tom for some inexplicable reason, she made up her mind and followed Tom's quickly disappearing back. Just as she closed the door to the room she and Tom were in, she caught the eyes of three boys sitting at one table nearby. All had hungry gleams in their eyes. Lily shivered then banged the door close as she retreated inside.

Inside, she found Tom standing at the bookshelves, murmuring to himself and fingering some titles, seemingly looking for one specifically. When she caught his eye, he gestured towards the bed warmly.

"Make yourself at home," he smiled before pulling out one or two from the bookshelves.

"here," he said.

Taking the books from him, she stared at him confused.

"Turn to page one hundred and thirty seven," he encouraged.

Lily saw nothing wrong with doing what he said and followed his instructions.

When she turned to the right page, she gasped, because there, on the page was the house from her memory's. It was labeled 'Godric's Hollow 1981'. She ran her hands over the picture, suddenly enraptured and started muttering to herself, ignoring Tom's words from above her.

"It was Halloween's night," she murmured under her breath, stuck in a trance from the past," 1981. Mom and Dad were downstairs preparing for when Sirius and Remus arrived for the feast at the house. I was at the table sitting in the high chair. Then the alarms started ringing and Dad told mum to take me and run and that he would stay and ward them off. Once upstairs, she placed me in my crib and began rummaging through the drawers. She was just about to reach me, holding a stag, wolf, dog and rat charm necklace, when the door exploded and Peter walked in with a tall man in a dark hood. He pointed a stick at mum and a green light hit her. She hit the floor. When he pointed it at me and shot the green light, a shield suddenly formed and it caused the spell to backfire and hit the castor. When he collapsed too, peter squeaked and ran away."

Almost immediately after she finished the last word, her scar suddenly exploded in pain and she doubled over, her palm clapped on her hand. She was vaguely aware of the worried voice of Tom in the background asking if she was alright and what was wrong but most of her attention was focused on the pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pain faded into a dull throb and she sighed tiredly in relief.

She was immediately aware that she was huddled in Tom's arms, curled up in a fetal position with his arms around her, muttering comfortingly. Gathering what strength she had, she quirked her lips up into a small smile and straightened up a little.

"Thank goodness," Tom muttered when he noticed Lily was no longer writhing and in pain. His eyes looked worried. " What happened to you?"

As he helped her up, she answered in a small voice.

"I'm not sure exactly, one minute I was recalling some memories about my parents when I was at Godric's Hollow last, the next moment I felt incredible pain from my scar. How long did it last, by the way?"

"Around five minutes. I was so scared for you when you suddenly collapsed while I was telling you about your past. I thought I had to haul you to St. Mungo's," he said curtly though he said the end with a slightly joking tone.

Lily turned red suddenly.

"Oh!" she squeaked, her face burning," I didn't know you were talking. I'm so sorry, I was daydreaming and didn't mean to ignore you!"

Tom chuckled, looking at her fondly.

"Look at you," he laughed," you've just spent the past five minutes in pain and you're apologizing for not listening! You're incredible, you know that?"

Blushing wildly, she averted her gaze to the rug, though she too felt amused with herself.

"So I was told… several times."

This time, Tom couldn't control his laughter and he let himself relax and all-out laugh. lily huffed, and crossed her arms cutely though you could see her lips tugging up. _I may grow to like this guy_, she thought as she watched Tom rolling on the floor.

Ten minutes later, once Tom regained an bit of self control, he grinned at her and put his arms around her again, in a fatherly way.

"Well," he said, slightly out of breath, his eyes still dancing with mirth," I was talking about how on Halloween day Voldemort came looking for the Potters with the goal to kill you." At this point, his arms around her grew tighter and he became more somber," He failed somehow when the killing curse, _avada kedavra, _rebounded on you, back to him. Not having enough time to dodge , it hit him on his chest and he died. That's why you're so famous in the Wizarding world, for vanquishing him and for being the Girl-Who-Lived."

Lily looked like she was in deep thought.

"but the house was hidden right?" she asked after a few minutes of silence," it would've been foolish for them to go into hiding without any semblance of protection."

Nodding, Tom brought out the other book from the one currently open (Lily noted that it was a high level spell book) and flipped to a page called the '_Fidelius Charm_'. He turned it so that it faced Lily.

"This is the charm used to hide your family. It was announced by Albus Dumbledore soon after your parent's deaths. (Lily flinched here). This charm is very high leveled and only powerful witches and wizards can cast it. It also requires a secret keeper, someone who knows the exact location of the place that is hidden. It's usually a very close friend or family member."

"Then what happened?" she asked sharply, she could feel her anger rise up at the thought that someone could betray her family but she quickly kept it under a blank mask. Tom, however, looked visibly angry.

"The secret keeper for James and Lily switched sides and betrayed them by telling the information of where they were to Voldemort. That night, he attacked. And that was the night they died."

Sniffling, Lily moved closer to tom.

"What happened to the secret keeper?" she asked in a voice barely audible but was practically dripping with malice.

"He got caught," said Tom coolly," and sentenced to life sentence in Azkaban."

She stared up at him curiously.

"Azkaban?"

He looked grim as he explained," It's a place where all the prisoners go to when they're found guilty of the illegal things they've done. It's guarded by these things called Dementors that suck the happiness out of people and make them horribly depressed."

Though Lily winced at the thought, she felt a grim satisfaction knowing that he was taken care of and wouldn't be able to bother her again.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while… That is until Lily caught sight of the clock on a nearby table.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise, seeing the time," It's late, I should go do my shopping now, I promised Mr. Paisley that I'd be outside the Leaky cauldron by five, it's now two."

Looking slightly amused at how fast time could fly, his face slightly darkened at the name 'Mr. Paisley'.

"Who is this, Mr. Paisley?" Tom asked, standing up to follow Lily who was now exiting the room.

"He's my 'adoptive' father, you could say," she said, skipping happily as she fell into step with Tom. But then she saw his slightly put out face.

"But you can be a friend if you'd like," she added.

Immediately, his face brightened.

"I'd like that," he smiled, Lily returning it sweetly.

_She's so beautiful, _thought Tom suddenly, _but I don't have any feelings for her, either than protectiveness. Maybe this could work out after all. I've always wanted a daughter…_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he gestured to Lily.

"Come on, I'll show you the entrance to Diagon Ally."

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Trip to Diagon Alley Pt 1

Finally, the time you've been waiting for: Draco. Yay!

Sorry for the long wait but I had exams (which I failed dismally ;p :'c)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 Trip to Diagon Ally<span>**

Lily thought she'd never be awed again after seeing the Leaky Cauldron the first time. She was sadly mistaken. As of now, she was surprised to the point of paralysis as she was stared at Diagon Ally.

The buildings, unlike those in Muggle London were differing in shapes and sizes wherever she looked. One of them was in the shape of a cauldron, another in the shape of an animal, the one across the street was so small it looked like it could hardly fit a baby.

Lily gasped in surprise and delight when a huge man, much taller than her, exited said building. Her eyes shined. _Cool!_

Allowing her legs to carry her around the place, she found herself at the front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the place Tom had pointed out to her earlier on when he had first brought her to Diagon Ally.

"Remember," Tom had said sternly," Go to Gringotts first and check out your vault. I believe that the Potter's were a wealthy family. It will definitely be enough to cover your shopping trip and have some more for leftover. Be careful and good luck." Then Tom had left, looking slightly worried for her safety but confidant in her abilities all the same.

Tucking in the pounds Mr. Paisley had given her into her pocket again, she smiled. _At least I won't have to use Mr. Paisley's money_, she thought happily.

She gave herself a look-over again to make sure everything was alright before skipping into the bank, a wide smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>The goblins were having a bad day. First off, Priscilla Parkinson had stormed in with her daughter and husband and shouted at them for their 'incompetence' for not serving them fast enough and sprouting insults all the way. It had taken all their restraint not to kill her and her filthy family on the spot. Next a half-giant from Hogwarts named Hagrid had come in claiming that he had to retrieve a 'very important item' from Vault 713. While he was taking his key out of his numerous pockets, he had spilled dog biscuits all over the goblin's desk. He knew it wasn't on purpose but it nonetheless angered him. Didn't these wizards treat other beings with respect anymore? How he missed those times Merlin and the four founders had ruled. Back then, everyone was treated like equals and no one would look down on each other. Didn't this generation teach their children manners?<p>

While he was grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of it all, he noticed a young girl, probably a first year from Hogwarts, skipping into the room, looking around in wonder with a huge smile plastered on her face.

That alone surprised the goblin. In his time working at Gringotts, he had never really noticed another being, especially a Wizard, who was that happy to enter Gringotts. Of course, most people were polite and respectful to them, but he knew it was only because they were handling their money. If they weren't the he would bet his right hand that they would sneer at him the moment they saw him. And now this girl, this _human_ girl, was _skipping _into Gringotts _smiling_! Unheard of…

And as if the girl couldn't have become any stranger, he saw that the girl was bowing to every goblin she saw, even greeting some of them who were now looking at her with barely concealed awe.

Who was this strange human and why had he never seen her before?

As if on queue, she stopped just in front of the surprised goblin's desk.

"Hello?" she greeted, smiling widely.

"Good evening," he nodded.

"I would like to withdraw some money from my vault, would it be possible?"

The goblin snapped to attention, shoving the thoughts of the strange behavior of the human girl to the back of his mind and entering business mode.

"Yes mam," he said curtly," May I have your key, please?"

He held a hand out to her but she looked confused.

"What key?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking thoughtful.

Sighing mentally, the goblin explained," Every Gringotts vault has a key that is able to open a vault. It makes sure that no one can steal from others."

The girl's face lit up in understanding but then turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry," she said," I don't have a key; it's my first time here. I was raised in the Muggle World, you see."

The goblin stared at her, puzzled because of her apology but then shook it off. Strange girl…

He gave her an understanding nod.

"In that case, we have to make you a new key by taking some of your blood and mixing it with our magic," he explained, pulling out an enchanted white bowl and a silver knife and pushing it towards her.

The girl examined the knife half a second before taking it, cutting herself shallowly and dripping the blood into the bowl.

"Here you go," she said happily, pushing it back towards him, her eyes, which the goblin only just realized was the deepest shade of jade there was, seemingly mesmerized by the slow movements of the blood.

The goblin didn't bother to look questioning this time and instead took the bowl offered then reached out to heal the girl's cut.

"Thank you," she smiled once it disappeared.

Ignoring her, he set to work to make her key. It took only several minutes but when he was done, he realized the numbers of the Vault were 687. He stared at it, shocked.

"Are you Lily Potter?" he asked curiously, looking up to meet her green eyes.

She nodded but it seemed as though her mood had just plummeted.

"Yes, I am Lily Potter," she said shortly," but I'd prefer it if you don't speak of my title. I think it's highly inappropriate."

This time, the goblin couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow curiously.

"And why may that be?"

She sighed sadly.

"I just don't think it's worth surviving the killing curse when you lose your parents in return for it," she answered softly, looking down.

For a moment, the goblin felt sympathetic for the girl, it must have been hard to live without her parents. He should know since his had also died when he was young. Awkwardly, the goblin cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes. Because a new vault key has been mad for you, your old one will now disintegrate. Would you like to see your vault now, Ms. Potter?"

Then, just as suddenly her mood dropped, it rocketed up again.

"Sure," she said happily, humming a soft tune under her breath as she waited for the goblin to come down from his high pedestal.

Once the goblin reached ground level, he led her towards a waiting cart, the girl following behind him.

* * *

><p>The girl whooped as the cart turned another corner at ninety miles per hour. Outwardly, he may have looked unimpressed with the speed but inside, he was copying the girl's actions. All goblins loved speed, anyone who would have bothered to learn more about them would have known that. Besides, why did they make the carts move so fast if it wasn't so? He was slightly impressed that the girl was able to handle going this fast. Usually, all wizards would be sick by now or at least green in the face. Not this girl apparently. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. Smiling slightly at the thought of them sharing slightly in common, the goblin reluctantly slowed the cart down as it reached the last few miles to her vault.<p>

"We are here," he announced once they completely stopped and hopped out of the cart nimbly. Behind him, the girl groaned in disappointment before doing the same.

"That was so fun!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement," Do you think you could make it go faster when we go back?"

Surprised at the request, the goblin nonetheless agreed. Normally he wouldn't have allow it, saying that the carts were one speed only, but somehow, this girl was starting to make him warm up to her.

He gestured towards the door, waiting until the girl followed suit before he held the light up so that it shined ominously on the great hulking door of vault 687.

"You need to place your key in the keyhole at the side of the door, there" he pointed to a small hole just big enough for a key at the far right of the door.

Following his instructions, the door rumbled once before opening itself to reveal the treasure inside. The goblin would have laughed at the girl's awed expression were it not for his amazing self restraint, nonetheless, he smirked.

"Welcome to your vault, Ms. Potter."

* * *

><p>After loading up her pouch with a few handfuls of galleons (Wizarding money), the girl finally signaled to the goblin that she was done. Dutifully, they walked out of the vault, the door closing behind them, and headed for the area beside the cart tracks to wait for their cart.<p>

"What's your name?" the girl asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. The goblin wondered if the carts always took this long to reach the platform but nonetheless turned to face her and bowed low.

"My name is Griphook, Ms. Potter."

Unsurprisingly enough, but slightly disconcerting, the girl bowed to him too and gave him a wide smile.

"Hello, Griphook," she greeted," My name is Lily Potter."

Griphook felt a wry grin form itself on his face on its own accord but stayed silent. Unfortunately, Lily wasn't satisfied with the silence.

"I noticed that you, and the other goblins actually, seem surprised every time I greet you or bow. Why is that? Am I doing something wrong? Am I offending anyone with my actions?"

Feeling a strange urge to comfort the human, Griphook found himself reassuring her.

"No, not at all," he said comfortingly, hesitating a minute, before scooting closer ever so slightly," It's just that we, goblins aren't used to anyone showing us respect. You're actually the first person in maybe ten centuries to do that. Not including Dumbledore."

Lily stopped biting her lip only to narrow her eyes in unexpected anger. Griphook noticed a small fire light in her eyes.

"How could they act that way?" she fumed, looking ready to murder someone," Everyone is equals and they deserve to be respected. Why I'd- If I knew a good curse or two, I'd already be out there Wizard hunting."

As she ranted on about the biasness of some people, she didn't notice Griphook staring at her strangely with an expression close to gratitude. _If all wizards had this type of attitude, we'd be able to get along much better,_ he mused, _What an interesting girl_…

Just then, the cart arrived at the platform. Griphook cleared his throat and waited until he had her attention before gesturing to the cart.

"The cart is here, Ms. Potter-"

"Lily."

Looking confused, he arched an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Call me Lily," she said warmly, though the fire was still there," That's what my friends call me."

When she saw Griphook's apprehensive look, she added, "If I can call you one."

Slowly, Griphook smiled genuinely for, probably, the first time in his whole life and Lily returned it, somewhat relieved.

"The cart is here, Lily."

* * *

><p>As Lily walked down the pavement, pockets jangling with galleons, head full of thoughts of her new friend, she didn't expect to be pulled into a dark alleyway by two hands.<p>

"Ah!" she managed to scream, before another hand clapped itself over her mouth, stifling her shout and choking off her air briefly. She thrashed against it as another arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Woah, there, Princess," a masculine, and obviously drunken, voice of a teenager whispered in her ear.

She flinched as two sets of mocking laughter rang around her. The whole situation reminded her two much of her encounter's with Dudley's gang and she found himself stupidly frozen in fear. Horrible scenarios, each ending with her in a bad way, dashed through her mind, however much she pushed them away. Eyes wide, she tried to shield away from the foreign touch.

"There's something we want to do with you that I'm sure you'll like," the voice continued. His voice sounded eerily close by now and she could feel his breath near her face. Horrified and disgusted with what he was implying, Lily struggled back only to be restrained by two arms. A vision of Piers and Malcolm holding her while Dudley did the punching crossed her mind. She shuddered visibly.

"Don't struggle, it'll be fun," he promised.

Her breaths sounded ridiculously loud in her ears as she cringed back from the drunk's approaching lips. _Well this is it,_ Lily thought gravely as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting back tears, _I survive all those beatings from Dudley only to get beaten by a drunk_. _Nice._

As the smell of liquor invaded her senses, Lily was startled out of her self-pity by a sudden shout from an unknown direction.

"Let go of her!"

It all happened in a second. One minute she was immobilized in the arms of the drunk, the next, she was lying on the ground, breathing deeply. In other words: free.

Relief filled her as the sound of fleeing footsteps greeted her ears.

"Are you aright?" the voice she had heard earlier asked, his hands wrapping around her shoulders, supporting her as she pushed herself upright. She gave a shaky nod of reassurance as soon as she was sitting up.

"I'm fine," she reassured. The experience was already fading away to the dark depths of her mind, as they always did with bad memories sooner or later. And considering her many run-ins with bad memories, hers always faded sooner, much sooner.

"Thank you for your help," she finally said after a few minutes of catching her breath. She shifted slightly in order to catch the eye of her savior.

A boy of the same age as her with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes gave her a hesitant grin when he saw her staring.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, hovering nervously. He watched as Lily pulled herself onto her feet, ignoring her slightly wobbling legs, brushing herself down as she went.

"I'm good," she reassured, soothing her wild hair and brushing grime out.

She gave him an embarrassed grin as she inspected her clothes in a disapproving fashion.

"Sorry for my appearance," she said sheepishly," I don't usually get tackled into dark alleys by strangers."

Offering the boy a hand, cocking her head slightly to the side curiously, she gave him a blinding smile.

"Hi," she introduced," I'm Lily Potter."

* * *

><p>Draco sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as he watched his parents argue up front. It was always like this when they were preparing to leave the country, usually during the last month or so. Every year, it was the same thing. Clothes were thrown, cloaks were bought, suitcases were packed. But this period of time was what he usually hated the most. The dreaded word: <em>Shopping<em>. Draco shuddered at the thought of all the would-be bags laddering his arms, currently the most possible future considering that his mother had decided to join them for once. Surprising, considering the fact that she and his father never agreed on anything. A good example being what they were doing in front of him as of now. He resisted the urge to sigh defeated and knead his nose bridge, watching their display.

"I told you Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy hissed, annoyance prominent on his features in the form of a creased forehead and thin lips," We will be going to get his wand first. The wand is the most important tool of a Wizard and I'll be dammed if dress robes come in the way of that!"

The shoppers around him were giving him a wide berth, seeing his current mood, but unfortunately that didn't occur to a certain Narcissa Malfoy, who was glaring at her husband. Her eyes burned, hearing the words that had come out of his mouth previously.

"Not important?" she shrieked, breathing fire. Draco could almost feel the heat coming from her. " NOT IMPORTANT! I'll have you know that robes are the _most _important part of a women's' wardrobe. How _DARE _you say they're not important!"

Lucius bit his tongue as he tried not to hex his wife to oblivion. She may be the mother of their son but sometimes, that woman drove him off his wits end!

"That's. The. Point!" he bit out through gritted teeth. His hands had a death grip on his cane and the taps were considerably louder now. "We. Are. Not. WOMEN!"

Giving into his desires, Draco let out a particularly loud breath, glaring at the floor and trying to ignore the curious looks given to them by the shoppers. _Mind your own business_, he wanted to scream, though he knew he couldn't. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never loose their cool in public. He took another glance at the bickering couple, annoyed. _Maybe not all Malfoys, though…_

* * *

><p>Draco clutched his newly acquired wand as he and his parents exited the shop. His mother was still fuming over losing their argument and his father looked smug but Draco barely noticed through the excited haze called his mind. His hand still felt a curious tingle after the impressive display of sparks it had shown in the shop. Green and Silver. Definitely Slytherin. The thought alone made a shiver of delight bolt down his spine. In his opinion, Slytherin was the best house there was in Hogwarts and all the other houses should just shove off.<p>

"Draco," he heard his father call.

"Hmm?"

"I will be going to Knockturn Alley for a few rare potions ingredients and your mother will be heading to the robe shop. If you wish, you are free to wander Diagon Alley on your free will."

His mother voiced her agreement in the background.

He could hardly believe his ears. Him? Diagon Alley? Alone? Aboslutely unheard of!

After the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on that fateful Halloween day, the Malfoys had turned to the light side for refuge under the rouse of having been under the control of the Imperious Curse the whole time. In actual fact, it was the truth. After Lucius had gotten his Dark Mark, he was brought back to reality with an unpleasant bump when he went for his first muggle torturing session. Sure, he may have hated muggles but what Voldemort was doing was sick. Twisted, sadistic and sick. He had tried to get out of it a few days later, at the next Death Eater meeting but he was met with glowing red, malice-filled eyes and an evil high pitched cackle. To this day, he still remembered the effects of the Imperious as it settled into his system and all the shameful acts he had to go through because of it.

He hated himself for it.

When the curse was lifted, which was immediately after the defeat of Voldemort, he had gone to his family to beg for forgiveness, first and foremost, and had luckily been forgiven easily by his loving wife and son. The second step, however, was harder as it meant integrating himself and his family back into the public's good side. It was difficult as, though he had announced himself fully converted to the light side, he was still viewed as the evil, sadistic torturer he had been during Voldemort's rein by some. As a result, the Malfoys always had to watch their backs during their times out of the Manor as they would never know when a 'stray' spell would accidentally hit him from behind.

It was a hard life, but they got used to it after a while and the next few years were passed without incident as the memories of Voldemort's rule slowly faded from their minds, bringing the memories of Death Eaters with them. But there were still a select few who still harbored grudges against them and those were the ones to watch out for.

And to have Lucius agree to Draco wandering the place alone, by himself, was like a miracle itself. He stumbled over his words as he rushed out a grateful thank you, his eyes wide with wonder and question. He caught himself after a bit and asked the question he was dying to ask.

"But father," he asked hesitantly," Why the sudden change of heart?"

Lucius let out a rueful chuckle at his son's wondrous gaze," You are growing up, Draco, already at the age of Hogwarts acceptance and I will not always be there to watch over you. Allowing you to walk Diagon Alley alone would be the first step to building your independence. Besides, you have a wand now, I'm sure you'll be able to put that to good use. Remember to meet up back here in an hour and a half."

He gave Draco a light pat on the back, a gentle push towards the rowdy crowds of Wizarding World's busiest shopping areas, before turning on the heel of his foot and heading towards the direction of Knockturn Alley, black robes swirling around him, cane tapping.

Draco watched in awe as his role model and father disappeared into the heavy crowds. His wand felt a hundred times lighter than it had been in the shop and he felt as though he was on cloud nine. His father wanted him to be independent. He was allowing him to have free rule over his life! He had just allowed him to walk around a public area _alone_! So caught up in his thoughts he was that he almost didn't notice his mother's lips giving him a light kiss on his cheek. He met her gaze and realized that there was a slight sheen with unshed tears covering her eyes. Unbidden, he felt a ball form in his throat.

"I'm proud of you, Draco," she murmured, gathering her son up in a hug, previous argument forgotten," remember that."

With that, she too disappeared into the crowd and the Malfoy heir allowed a lone tear to escape his eye.

"I'm proud of you and father too."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Draco found himself wandering the more deserted areas of the Alley, wand at the ready. Honestly, he didn't know how he ended up there. He remembered only rushing through the crowd, trying to find a place to try out his wand without anyone interrupting, before he suddenly arrived at this place. With no idea how to get back, might he add.<p>

_Brilliant_, thought Draco acrimoniously as he jumped at the slightest of noises and eyed the run-down shop houses with a sharp eye, _the first time my parents give me free rule_ _and I get lost. Pathetic._

He almost didn't notice the faint sounds of a struggle a few feet away through his hole of self-pity. _Almost_. Luckily for his sensitive ears, he managed to catch them easily enough and, on impulse, he found himself running toward the source. His wand clenched tightly in his hand, Draco made a turn at an alleyway only to be greeted by a horrible sight. Three boys were hidden in the shadows, surrounding a struggling victim. The one in charge was leaning forward, presumably to kiss his victim, and while Draco couldn't see who exactly who it was, the sight was revolting and gross to him.

"Let go of her!" he shouted. Without thinking, he allowed his magic to get a hold of him and managed to shoot two stinging hexes in rapid succession during a rare bout of accidental magic.

They hit one of the spectators and the leader, causing him to loosen his hold on whomever he was holding, allowing them to fall to the ground.

They quickly fled before Draco could do anything else. He bit back a growl of frustration and rushed forward to help the girl up.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, receiving a nod in return.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help." She shifted against the wall and met his eyes, getting him to send a hesitant grin in return.

Now that his view wasn't blocked, Draco felt himself go slack-jawed as he took in the girl's looks. Easily, she could have been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, bar his mother, though it was a close fight. She had ginger red hair that was currently streaked in grime and dirt, which, considering her previous experience, wasn't all that surprising. Her green jade eyes, the most vibrant he had ever seen, shined in the dark, taking his breath away and making him enraptured. He tried to ignore the fact that she was wearing obviously muggle clothes.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He then realized that he had been staring and quickly fought off a blush as he watched her pulling herself up onto her feet, brushing at her clothes as she went.

"I'm good," she reassured, in the midst of running her hand through he hair. She looked embarrassed at the cloud of dirt that escaped the tangled mess.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly and, with a mental start, Draco realized she was talking about her looks ," I don't usually get tackled into dark alleyways by strangers."

Luckily, he caught himself before he could say," But you still look breath taking, dust covered as you are," and instead settled on nodding silently.

Giving herself a last pat, she adopted a friendly stance and offered a hand to him. She gave him a blinding smile.

"Hi," she said," I'm Lily Potter."

* * *

><p>At first, all Draco could register was shock. This red haired beauty was the Wizarding World's supposed savior. Giving her a quick look over, he realized that she looked nothing like he had envisioned her to be. In his mind's eye, he had imagined a snobby, high and mighty kid who boasted non stop about his defeat of Lord Voldemort. Strangely, Lily looked nothing like that. The snotty image quickly gave way to her earnest, open face and smile and Draco found himself liking the actual one better.<p>

"Greetings, Lily," he replied, finding his tongue after a few seconds in order to give her a small grin and he quickly took the offered hand," my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

His pure-blood training kicked in then and, on impulse, he found himself taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Horrified, though hiding it quite well, he took a miniscule step back as he watched her reaction. As he had guessed, she looked stunned but other than that made no move to inflict any bodily harm on him, slap, punch, etc.

Instead, her eyes gained a humored twinkle and she let out a small giggle.

He felt his heart shift as he met her gaze.

"Strange cultures you have here," she said wryly and Draco found himself letting out a huge mental breath of relief as he found no anger in her voice, only good humor. But he felt mildly worried at the mischievous spark that it held.

"Yes, it does-"

He was cut off from his reply when she took a fast step forward and planted a quick peck on his cheek. Stunned, he stared at her but she only gave him a cheeky grin.

"Might as well return the favor, right?"

Slowly, the stunned expression slid off his face to give way to a genuine grin.

"Might as well," he agreed before offering her his arm.

He immediately adopted a regal sounding tone, "Shall we go?"

Stifling a giggle at his actions, she copied him and tilted her chin up a little.

"Yes," she said," Let's."

As they walked out of the alleyway, arm-in-arm, they didn't know that it would be the start of a budding friendship between the Malfoy heir and the Girl-Who-Lived for many years to come.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long wait and I hope that it was worth it. I apologize for any mistakes along the way.<p>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
